Weekend Challenges
Weekend Challenges are 72-hour challenges the player competes in to win exclusive DNA, Card Packs, and other resources. In Weekend Challenges, the player is given 5 battles (3 in "Splinter's Dojo") with given enemies to defeat. After the player beats a battle, they are given tokens depending on the difficulty of the battle they beat. The player has the option use those tokens in the Prize Shop. The wheel system (added in update #6) replaces the previous "tower" prize system (though it's still present in "Splinter's Dojo" and "Hare Today, Goon Tommorrow"). There are 5 optional wheels the player can spin. The higher the price of a wheel is, the more smaller prizes are eliminated and larger and more valuable prizes are replaced. * Cool Wheel - 75 Tokens/50 Tokens * Super Cool Wheel - 150 Tokens/100 Tokens * Excellent Wheel - 300 Tokens/200 Tokens * Amazing Wheel - 550 Tokens/350 Tokens * Totally Awesome Wheel - 800 Tokens/550 Tokens As of Update #8, Prize Wheels are replaced with Prize Shops. As the name depicts, the player can use their tokens to buy the respective DNA in a shop similar to the Item Shop. After the player beats a Splinter's Dojo battle, they are given a certain amount of points. The more points the player earns, the bigger the prizes can get. Every 5,000 points optained earns Splinter DNA. Once the player finishes a battle, a new one appears. The player has chance to refresh the battles for 100 Greenbacks. Weekend Challenges *'Splinter's Dojo' **Using only Turtle characters (Basic, Vision Quest, Movie, LARP, Classic, and Original) and Metalhead, the player must try to defeat Master Splinter to win his DNA. Splinter's "Higher Plane" ability will almost always grant him all boosts rather than Critical Up. His Cooldowns are seemingly decreased to balance him agaisnt up to 5 enemy Turtles. *'Fear the Foot Clan' **Using only characters associated with the Foot Clan, the player must defeat the Turtles to unlock their DNA. *'Bromance is in the Air (RETIRED)' **Unlike all the other challenges, this event only plays as 2v2. The player must defeat 2 bromantic couples while using 2 other characters in order to beat the challenge. *'Creature Feature (RETIRED)' **Using only mutant villains, the player must defeat the heroes to unlock creature DNA. *'Oh, the Humanity! (RETIRED)' **Using only human characters, the player must defeat the Kraang to unlock human DNA. *'Boosted Challenges' **In Boosted Challenges, a category of characters are picked, and the characters that fall under the category are boosted to 5 stars and can be used only in this event. ***'Mad Science' - All mad scientist characters (Donatello, Baxter Stockman, Stockman-Fly, Metalhead, Rat King, Donatello (Classic) and Donatello (Movie)) are boosted to 5 stars. Only their DNA can be found in this event. *'The Mighty Mutanimals' - Using only hero-themed characters, the player must fight to earn Mighty Mutanimals DNA. This event unlocks at Player-Level 30. *'Dungeon Quest' - The player must fight to win LARP DNA. *'Hare Today, Goon Tomorrow' - The player must battle Easter characters to win their DNA on the Prize Ladder. *'Rock'n'Roll' - Using only heroes, the player must fight to win Bebop and Rocksteady characters. This event unlocks at Player-Level 15. Trivia *As of update #4, LARP Turtles are now available to use in Splinter's Dojo. **As of update #4, LARP Turtle DNA can now be obtained in Fear the Foot Clan. **As of update #4, Donatello (Movie) is now boosted and obtainable in the "Mad Science" event. *As of update #5, Classic and Original Turtles are now available to use in Splinter's Dojo. *As of update #6, the Daily Vision Quest Challenges are now fused together and contain the wheel system. *As of update #6, "Creature Feature" and "Oh, the Humanity" are now eliminated from the weekend challenge events. *As of update #6.5, "Bromance is in the Air" is now eliminated from the weekend challenge events. Gallery Event Icons VQEventIcon.png|Vision Quest Challenge. FeartheFootClanIcon.png|Fear the Foot Clan Challenge. MadScienceIcon.png|Mad Science Challenge. MightyMutanimalsEvent.png|Mighty Mutanimals Challenge. DungeonQuest.png|Dungeon Quest Challenge. GoonTodayIcon.png|Goon Today, Hare Tomorrow Challenge. Might Mutanimals MM6.jpeg MM5.jpeg MM4.jpeg MM3.jpeg MM2.jpeg MM1.png Category:Game Modes Category:Events Category:Challenges